


Going Grey

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Growing Old Together, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Going Grey. A character attempts to hide signs of aging in some way, for some reason."I think...I think you're dying your hair.""Not hard to deduce, is it?"





	Going Grey

John already knew the reason why Sherlock had a shower cap covering his head, and it wasn't because he was about to take a shower. He remembered the look on Sherlock's face when he'd lovingly teased him about the grey hairs taking over his dark tresses.

Apparently, he'd struck a nerve. John frowned and decided to poke at the elephant in the room.

"Can I ask what the cap's for?"

"What do you think it's for?" Sherlock answered without looking up from the book he was reading.

"I think...I think you're dying your hair."

"Not hard to deduce, is it?"

John shook his head. "No."

"Then don't ask questions you already know the answers to."

A frosty silence hovered between them.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad, you know. I was just kidding around."

Sherlock glanced up at John, and then back down at his book. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I liked your grey hair."

Sherlock snapped the book shut and tossed it to the floor. "Well, I don't. It's just another reminder that I'm growing older and my mind grows duller by the second."

John sighed. "Come here, please."

Sherlock pouted for a few seconds, but then stood up from his chair and walked over to John. John immediately drew him into a tight hug. Sherlock reluctantly wrapped his arms around John and rested his chin on top of John's head.

"You're as beautiful, smart, and sexy as the day I met you, okay? So what if your hair goes grey? Doesn't change the fact that you're the smartest person I've ever met. And it doesn't change the fact that I'll always love you."

Sherlock sighed and pulled away. He tilted John's chin upward and leaned down to kiss him softly on the mouth.

Right at that moment, Sherlock's phone alarm began chiming incessantly. Sherlock took his phone from his back pocket and silenced the alarm.

"Time to wash out the dye. Care to join me?"

John smiled. "I'd love to."

That was the only time Sherlock Holmes ever dyed his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes JWP 2018.


End file.
